


What Size is Margo’s Vagina?

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, Quentin Coldwater/EliotWaugh, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: F/M, Multi, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Margo is desperate and asks Quentin to go buy her some tampons. You can imagine how it goes.





	What Size is Margo’s Vagina?

“Quentin!”

Quentin jumped. He almost spilled his water. He walked out into the hallway and went to Margo’s door and knocked. She told him to come in. He entered and saw her laying in bed with a million blankets and pillows around her. 

“Uh, hey...Margo.”

“Quentin thank God! Come here. You know I love you, right? I do. You know this?”

Quentin walked towards her nervously. 

“I guess so...yes?”

“Oh sweetheart. I need the biggest favor from you. Please say you’ll help me!”

Quentin scratched his head anxiously.

“Ok, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Margo got up on her knees and and crawled to the edge of the bed so she could reach him. 

“Q, I need you to go to the store for me. Can you do that?”

“Sure. What do we need? Are you making dinner tonight?”

“Oh..uh..yeah, but that’s not what I need. I really, really need you to go to the store for me and get me some tampons, I’m all out!”

Quentin backed away from the bed with his hands up in surrender.

“Whoa, whoa. Uh, no. I am not buying tampons, Margo. Are you crazy? I...”

“Q PLEASE! I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t super important. I didn’t realize I didn’t have another box until just now and I really need one, like NOW.”

“Margo..can’t you, like...call Eliot? Or Alice! What about Alice? I can go find her! Kady! I’m sure she’s not far. I can find her!”

Margo stood and wrapped herself in a blanket and threw herself into Quentin’s arms and hugged him tightly. He reluctantly hugged her back after a few awkward seconds.

“Please, Quentin. I’m desperate!”

“Margo, I don’t know anything about...tampons.”

Margo pulled away and looked him in his eyes. 

“That’s ok! I’ll write it down for you. Thanks, Q. You’re the best.”

She was already gone grabbing paper and a pen before he could answer.

“I...didn’t even agree, but...I guess I’m going anyway.”

Margo came back with a piece of paper and tucked it inside his hand and gave him some money. She kissed his cheek.

Quentin left, slowly walking to the store. He had a million thoughts going through his head. What if someone he knew saw him? What if there was a price check and then everyone would be staring at him. His anxiety was already killing him and he wasn’t even there yet. 

When he entered the store, he stood looking up at the signs for a second, trying to figure out where the damn things even were. Feminine hygiene? It had to be. He went down the aisle until he came to the tampons. 

“What the fuck? There’s so many. Why are there so many?”

He pulled out the piece of paper Margo had given him. 

“Playtex. Gentle glide. Ok...”

He searched until he found the Playtex. He reached for a box marked “regular” but hesitated when he saw one beside it marked “super.”

“Shit. What’s the difference? One is regular sized and the other is super big?”

He was so confused. He picked up a box and turned it over to look at the back. What was all this crap about the flow? How would he know? Regular? Super? Scented? Unscented? How was he supposed to know what size Margo’s vagina was? Did she want her vagina scented? He was getting overwhelmed. 

“Well her vagina can’t be super sized....”

He gave up and grabbed one of each. Four boxes in all. One of them had to be right. Right? 

He walked up to the check out line and put them down. The guy stared at them and looked at Quentin.

“Their...not for me...”

The guy rang them up and he paid and booked it out of there with his head down. 

When he got back home he went to Margo’s room and threw the bag to her. 

“Holy clit. Why did you get all these??”

“I...didn’t know...there were so many options! I found the Playtex but then there was scented, unscented, super, regular, sport! I don’t know what size your vagina is!”

Margo put the bag down and covered her mouth to keep from laughing. When she composed herself she walked to Quentin and put her hands on his arms and rubbed them.

“Fucking shit, Q. You are so god damned adorable. Do you realize how adorable you are?”

He blushed and turned away from her. 

“Q, honey? It doesn’t mean vaginal size, darling. It means the kind of flow I’m having. I wasn’t even worried about that though because I was just desperate for tampons in general that I didn’t care what kind you got. But for the record, I’m a regular right now.”

She smiled up at him and he blushed more. 

“And as for the scented and unscented bullshit, always the unscented. But that’s not important. I’m just thankful you went and got them for me so I wouldn’t have been picky.”

She squeezed his chin and shook it.

“Thank you, Q. I owe you one.”

Eliot came up the stairs and saw them in this cute moment and put his hands on his hips. 

“Aww, what is this all about? Can I join?”

Margo reached for Eliot’s hand and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Our sweet Q just went and bought tampons for me because I was in dire need. He really came through for me. I think I love him.”

Eliot held back a laugh and covered his mouth, then went to Quentin and hugged him. 

“Oh you poor thing. I bet you were terrified. So many choices! I’m here now.”

He hugged him close and kissed his head.


End file.
